


The Radio Conference What If

by aerosmiley219



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Almost Caught, F/M, Hotel Sex, fill in the blanks, stay quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "what-if" from "Hot Pursuit"- what if Frasier and Roz decided to throw caution to the wind even when they had to share a hotel room with Kenny at the radio conference? OTP Dirty (reviews are always appreciated!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radio Conference What If

“Oh forget what I said. We need this.”

Frasier looked down into Roz’s eyes and she just looked up at him, thinking the same thing.

“But Kenny is right there! What if he wakes up?”

“If we’re quiet he’ll be none the wiser.“

An evil grin came over his face as though this had just become a challenge. Without invitation, he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to her.

“Gee, I don’t know Frasier. It’s awfully risky, don’t you think?”

“Shh. Isn’t that the point?”

Frasier pulled the covers over them and leaned in to kiss her. It was deep and quickly growing with intensity. Roz sat up and looked in Kenny’s direction once more before finally giving in, secretly hoping the springs in this mattress wouldn’t give them away.

She rejoined their kiss. He wasted no time in getting to the point, knowing full well that they may not have a lot of time. His fingers found their way under her nightie and up into her warm pussy. He grinned as he discovered she was without panties this evening. His kiss got deeper as his thumb started circling her clit.

She heaved a deep sigh and was grateful his lips were pressed against hers. The temptation to let out a long grateful moan had become overwhelming.

His fingers pressed into her and he noticed how wet she had just gotten. He finger fucked her hard and could feel her muscles beginning to tense.

He broke their kiss to seemingly suck on her neck but instead buried his face close to her ear and with heat and urgency he said, “cum for me, Roz.”

She whimpered quietly and grabbed at him, digging her nails into his forearm. “Oh well,” she thought, “he’ll be wearing long sleeves for a few days!”

Roz whispered, “kiss me.” His lips came back to hers and she came. Hard. Her hips ground against his hand as she became completely lost in what was going on.

Frasier smiled as their kiss slowed. He brought wet his fingers up to his mouth and as he stuck out his tongue to clean them off, she raised her head and caught them in her mouth.

He looked at her with surprise and made a mental note for future reference.

Roz smiled and pressed the full length of her body against his, happily noticing how hard he was already. She began rocking her hips against him and before he could maneuver himself on top of her, she wrapped her leg around him and pulled him into her, thanking her new hobby, Pilates.

She reached down to pull his pants down just enough to get what she needed. Roz mounted him and started praying, again, that the mattress wouldn’t make any noise. She grabbed his hands and put them on her chest as she got to work.

Their breathing got heavier.

Roz threw her head back and let go. “This is how it’s supposed to be,” she thought. She reached back and grabbed her ass as she continued thrusting.

That’s when they heard Kenny stir. 

They froze, Roz unsure if she should collapse on Frasier or just pretend she was getting up to use the bathroom. She chose to collapse on him and was grateful for her choice as Kenny’s snoring picked right up where it left off.

“Holy. Fuck.” She whispered in his ear. 

His hands moved to her hips to pull her in closer, in agreement.

At that point she decided she was going to finish what she started and bared down on him. Her hips bounced furiously as she buried her face in his neck. She found the sweet spot she had stumbled upon completely by accident the last time they couldn’t not fall into bed together. Roz nibbled. His fingers dug into her ass when he started to explode.

She didn’t slow her pace. She was close, too.

Frasier slowed his breathing and began to soften but before he could move to pull out of her she growled a “not yet”.

And there it was. She squeezed him from within. A big smile came across Frasier’s face as he decided to whisper, “good girl” as she was coming down from her second climax.

She moaned a satisfied “mmm” in his ear but didn’t pull off of him yet.

His hands caressed her thighs and her back before wrapping his arms around her. Roz lifted her head, gave him a brief smile, and then planted a kiss on him. Only this time it was gentle.

Something stirred within Frasier, this gorgeous woman sitting on top of him, and he pulled her body into his. He started thrusting, again.

Roz pulled away from their kiss and looked at him. “Seriously?” she mouthed

He shrugged and raised his eyebrows, seeming to say, “who knew?”

“Frasier, I don’t know if I’ve got another one in me.”

“Neither do I but why not?” he grinned.

They rolled over in one fluid motion, never breaking their embrace.

His hand found her breast. He massaged it then tweaked her nipple. He bent down and bit it through her sheer nightie. She whimpered again, “oh god.”

“Another mental note,” he thought.

 

This time was different. The sense of urgency was gone. This was about being with this beautiful woman, a person whom he considered a very good friend and with whom he’d worked for more years than he could recall.

His thrusts were deep but meaningful. Roz felt the change in him and didn’t fight it.

She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him.

Their breathing became heavier and before they knew it, they came together. It didn’t take long this time. He buried his face in a pillow and let out a deep guttural moan.

Frasier collapsed on top of her. 

After another minute, he rolled over next to her, brushed a piece of hair from her face and kissed her. Long and soft.

Kenny rolled over again but, again, went right back to snoring.

Roz bit her lower lip and whispered, “you should probably go”.

Frasier nodded in agreement.

They kissed once more before Frasier rolled over to get out of the pull out couch’s bed

*squeak*

Frasier turned around and looked at her with wide eyes. Roz put her hand over her mouth and giggled. She waved him away and thought, “damn that was close!”


End file.
